The WATCHMEN versus the Top Ten
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The so-called Crimebusters were leaving the headquarters Captain Justice had created. This was the very headquarters set up, abandoned, before it was even used... like an empty shell that had never given birth to the American eagle of justice that had promise of a maiden flight, shattered and hollow. The Minutemen hadn't re-formed again in the newly born 60's!


The WATCHMEN versus the Top Ten

by

Mark Walter Meredith

The so-called Crimebusters were leaving the headquarters Captain Justice had created. This was the very headquarters set up, abandoned, before it was even used... like an empty shell that had never given birth to the American eagle of justice that had promise of a maiden flight, shattered and hollow. The Minutemen hadn't re-formed again in the newly born 60's; the Crimebusters had broken up before they had even joined forces, formed together...because Edward Blake the Comedian showed up as a big joke and pointed out that heroes couldn't save Earth from atomic bombs. Daniel Dreiberg the Nite-Owl 2 walked across the sidewalk out of the door of the H.Q**. Walter Joseph Kovaks** was by _Owl's_ side yet a little behind Mr. Dreiberg, questing Mr._ Dreiberg, "_Why so gloomy, suddenly... 'Owl it was an illogical endeavor. It was an exercise in futility, Crimebusters was. It's better to find Soviet conspiracy as a duo such as police officers or like a police detective. Perhaps the United States will take over the U.S.S.R. and take all of their a-bombs."

Meredith-2 …MEN versus the Top Ten

Mr._ Dreiberg _replied, "That seems highly improbable... though it's not Communists that irk me now. I'm just worried about the future of super-heroes as a whole other can of worms to be opened. If there aren't super-hero groups ever again ... will the number of super power heroes diminish? If there is no goal to have at least three super humans to form the new Minutemen each decade will there only be need for one** crime**-**fighter** for there to be a world with such thing as a super hero? Will crime-fighting duos like our partnership dissolve because of this trend begun on this spot"?

Laura Juspeczyk the Silk Spectre Two walked out of the shade of the doorway and added the Silk Spectre's ideas to the general consensus begun on that spot, "... Not necessarily. I'm rather eager to prove that I have the talent to become a crime fighter. I have the follow-through to see all this through like my mom did".

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** replied to Mr_. Dreiberg__**,**_** "**We're not going to give up on our crime fighting team. Owl, you know how serious my crime fighting is to the** Rorschach"**.

Meredith-3 WATCHMEN ver …. .

Mr._ Dreiberg_ said, "I know but what it something bad happens to me emotionally and I can't go on as a mystery man?." …

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** answered, "Nevertheless Owl you're my best friend. You're the only person who has the strong beliefs** Rorschach **has. How could you say that?"

Laurie the Silk Spectre answered, "Hey _Owl,_ listen, can I call you that (?) anyway, there's prob'ly a whole new generation of crime-fighters on the horizon and I'm lookin' for someone to go at patrols with. I don't wan' a' be tied to anyone out here until I'm sure who I wanta' be sidekicks with. … Maybe someone cool like Comedian, but there might be crime fighter duos soon or newer versions of Minutemen someday".

Suddenly ... (the Dr. Manhattan), Jonathan Osterman, walked out of the shadows of the doorway...the shadiness revealing, Jonathan Osterman's, unmasked face in a strange way. Manhattan, replied to what Laurie had said, "Please go on. Do not mind me. I find you and your conversation fascinating".

Mr._ Dreiberg_ answered, "Are you spying on us... Osterman? That's pretty creepy even for you Osterman. Shouldn't you be taking your wife home, Manhattan?"

Manhattan, said, "I am taking my wife ... and no ... I'm not listening to you through the doorway. Sound is just matter vibrating. This construction of me...I just created it in the doorway just now". A double of, Manhattan, walked through the wall near the doorway. The construction of Osterman that just appeared too... said, "I can hear practically anything. I can also be in two places at one same moment ...or in such occasion three places." Manhattan, in the doorway walked over to the other, Manhattan, and joined with him. Then, Manhattan, had said, "If you all'd like to come with me ... I'd like to take you three forward to another time if it would possibly stimulate your conversation to start again about this subject of what you perceive as the future".

Meredith-4 WATCH …. .

Mr._ Dreiberg_ yelled back at, Manhattan, "All **you can **DO IS sense matter and transmute **it**! That's just nonsense to detective heroes such like** Rorschach **and I! You've obviously have had a history of schizophrenia because you were human before you received powers, now you're attributing science-fictional traits to yourself like you're some big blue alien with no emotions and supreme knowledge and for no reason, …time travel as well! This is all blather! It's all insulting to** Rorschach's **and my detective sensibilities! You're blurring life with fiction! We're all having a crisis of faith! I feel powerless! I thought crime fighting was making world peace in our grasp soon! Now it's ashes slipping through our hands! There's no future for hero teams, nor super heroes! Just stop blathering on"!

Meredith-5 …sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan stated simply, as a matter of fact-LY, "This isn't the end of superhuman heroes. Not by a long shot. Nothing ends. Even when crime fighters stop their trend finally, ten years later they come back as a trend as well. Trust me, friend...I'm always right about the future. Perhaps my abilities gifted to myself affect my emotions because it _**is**_ a power that's tapped into the logical side of the brain... and I deal with atoms in a matter of-fact-manner, but my mind is sane. When predictions become true, my emotional half is surprised and still reacts and I don't have a history of mental illness I assure you. When you sense molecules moving around you ... you can sense the possible movement of atoms in future most likely and most probably the way they will most likely occur. I am quite positive of my predictions becoming a certainty."

Laurie then said at that point suddenly, "Then take me to the future! I want to see my new generation of superhuman heroes that I inspire now that I'm just beginning patrolling".

Meredith-6 …sus the Top 10

Manhattan, said, merely_, "Owl _and** Rorschach **are the closest to your generation than any mystery-man will get. Crime fighters will disappear as a trend for about ten years as I have said. Laurie ... you'll be the last of your generation becoming a super hero."

Mr._ Dreiberg_ replied to what, Manhattan, had said earlier, "What is this stuff all about where, Manhattan, was saying we could go into future times? What are you **talking** about Osterman? You can only control matter! How can you travel into future times?"?

Manhattan, answered, "I can control movement of matter... so I can stop movement of molecules so that when the future comes and our brain cells move once again ...**time travel **will seem instant".

Mr._ Dreiberg _said, "You could get Laurie, I and** Rorschach** back...too? OHhh I don't care! I want to go to see a future that there are mystery-men still at_. _"Mr._ Dreiberg_ reached a gloved hand out toward, Manhattan, ...as if reaching out for help somehow. Manhattan shook _Owl's_ hand in friendship.

Laurie asked the question, "We can be back in time"?

Meredith-7 …sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan, replied, "Yes ...we will be back to the minute we left. I am telling the truth. ** Rorschach**, you don't have to touch my hand like Owl. Coincidentally, it only can make it a millisecond quicker".

**Walter Kovaks Rorschach** reached a gloved hand anyway ...saying, "I... am afraid."

Manhattan, replied**, "**Don't be ...I am only turning all of us to radiation in order to shoot us near Earth orbit where we won't be disturbed for two decades as frozen electrons".

They transmuted to energy and shot into the blue yonder.

Seemingly instantaneously, it was 13 years or so ...later. Osterman's; Rorschach; Owl's and Silk Spectre's energy was back on the planet. (It's all relative according to Einstein.)

They seemed to blink into existence on the edge of some highway off-ramp that looked like it was part of some parking garage or something. In truth, they did not arrive in the place left from. There was no chance, Osterman, could have returned them to the same spot on the globe because rotating of the globe. Moreover, there was the change of the surface due to the construction by human beings. The constructions were more science fictiony. Manhattan**; Rorschach**; Laurie and Mr._ Dreiberg_ had thought the Crimebusters were **going** to be run down by the next car. The car turned a bit, and skids to a halt to prevent any cars from driving into that lane. The Police car's door opened and some black-blue, shiny, thigh-high boots stepped out onto the concrete pavement as a 6" 8', blue skinned man with a hand design on Mr. Smax's bare chest got out of the car... talking into a police band C.B. Mr. Smax's partner... Robyn (Toy Box) Slinger got out of the other door. Mr. Smax said into the wide band radio, "This is Mr. Smax, I found some criminals already. I am on the ramp next to H.Q. and we probably have a 1084, and a group of nuts are walking up the off ramp. Avenge my fucking death if I and Robyn don't come back... willya"? ….

The End

Act Two Toy Box and Jeff Smax vs. the Watchmen!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Geoff Smax stated the quest, "Why are you walkin' towards HeadQuarters like criminally insane maniac science villains? May I ask you that?"!

(Manhattan) Jonathan Osterman replied, "Do you not mean super villains?"

Jeff answered that query by saying, "O.K, they're criminally insane … let's lay down the law. That didn't even make sense. Their mental faculties are impaired. So let's take 'em down."

Toy Box replied, "they're not really criminally insane if they don't understand American terms in our language such as science villains. They could be from Russia and something's lost in the translation".

Jeff said, "Box, I don't need to play Good Cop Bad Cop, now. Let's just take them down and let a judge sort 'em out."

Mr. Dreiberg Nite-Owl talked next, "Osterman, why didn't you say we were science-heroes? Obviously that's what we are called in this time".

Manhattan said, "It's not logical. Humanity calls us super heroes. They call us science heroes instead of super heroes. They are misinformed. I don't understand them."

Laurie Silk Spectre answered, "Uhh, I'm pretty sure you understand that they mean super hero when they are saying the term science hero, Doctor, right!"?

Manhattan said, "It is not logic, therefore I can not comprehend."

Ms. Juspekwicz said, "It IS logical too! Super-heroes are called science-heroes here, so just agree with us that we're science heroes and the Minutemen can tell these two we're not super criminals, it's that simple Osterman!.."..

Jeff said, " … You want Smax to say something that is logical and in the line of the conversation we're having, Boy Blue? How about the word, **SMACK**!"! Jeff opened his arms with Jeff's fists and arms tensed; a giant blue energy hand flew out from Smax's body; crammed Manhattan through a building!

Mr. Dreiberg pulled a cylinder off Nite-Owl's belt like a gun and then said, "I don't know the limits of Manhattan's power, but you may have killed Manhattan."

Toy Box Ms. Slinger opened Miss Slinger's Jack in the box's lid towards Nite Owl's face… from a far distance as though it were a gun … crying out, "Hey, Batfake, drop the explosive trigger thingy or I fire my mad scientist weapon".

Dreiberg cried back, "Both **of**** you ****are killers**! Shut your mouth! Shut your filthy face"! Dreiberg shot a laser at Miss Slinger and a baby's doll torso with toy robot legs jumped out of Box's small Jack-in-the-box brandishing its own Erector Set/Tinker Toy arm with Chinese Throwing star hand spinning at Dreiberg. Dreiberg cut with laser the Throwing Star and doll body in half. Jeff clenched both fists, looked down very seriously as if to concentrate and drew Smax's elbows in to say, "I said it once … I'll say it one more time …**smack**"! A flat energy palm came from Smax's body and smashed Dreiberg backward bodily … knocking the Laser Cylinder from Nite-Owl's grasp and down the ramp a distance, rolling to a stop at the road's side. Smax then yelled and screamed, **"**_**NOW none of you WILL MOVE..**__"__**..**_** !**! .**.. If you** … **any ****of**** you** move,I will pulverize your bones to dust…. ! … …**Hands up**"**!**

Mr. Kovaks (Rorschach) calmly and slowly took Rorschach's gloved hands from Rorschach's overcoat pockets and slowly raised Rorschach's leather gloved hands. Kovacs simply said, "HrRm" …. .

Laura Jupiter the Silk Spectre Two slowly yet gracefully lifted the Silk Spectre Two's hands aloft. Laurie Jupiter indignantly whispered to Kovaks, "Rorschach you are supposed to be the one whom has experience with gimmicky crime-fighters, Boy Wonder. Rush that female vigilante officer, will you already"?

Kovaks said quietly to Laurie, "I'm more used to attacking criminals with knives. … Not used to attacking punks with guns. I try not to" ….

Laurie answered, "I hate you … Rorschach".

Box aimed Slinger's small toy box over the wheel cover of the front ball of the police car had rolled in on and grabbed the C.B. radio receiver and spoke into it, " … requesting backup … we've got four science villains, here… that've attacked me and Jeff," calmly as possible.

The two headed woman on the other end said quickly, "I'm going to send backup" ….

Kovacs yelled to Laurie, "If you insist Laurie …".. Kovaks dove in front of the front wheel of the cop car in front of Box, and Box, missed Miss Slinger's shot, distracted.

Kovaks punched Miss Slinger in the gut and knocked the Jack in the Box backward with Rorschach's elbow.

Laurie dove catching the Toy Box device to see if Spectre Two could find anything inside it for a weapon, … as Smax' energy fist barely missed Spectre Two … saying " Rorschach, I could have been killed by that very energy punch. Why did " ….?! ….

- - -30- - -

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
